A new love
by Daughterofstarscream24
Summary: im bad at writing summarys let me know what you think of it.
1. Chapter 1

A new love

Hi I'm Brooke Winters I'm 17 years old I'm 5'9' with black hair and blood red tips with 4 tattoos and 8 piercings and beautiful blue eyes and a curvy figure that would make any women jealous. I just graduated college yes I'm pretty smart I'm a medic in training I enjoy helping others even though I'm a bit of a smart ass and a bit of a bad ass at times. Oh yeah I almost I'm a gothic to I love black clothes but I'm not the kind of gothic that worships the devil or anything I just enjoy being different from other people is all.

I grew up with a strong sense of right and wrong my parents taught me well they knew I was different since I was a baby but still loved just the same. I didn't have a lot of friends due to being so different I was able to sense ghost and other things as well but nobody believed me but my parents believed me.

So I pretty much grew up alone and distant from people except my mom and dad who I love dearly. They were my best friends my whole life.

Today was a normal day or so I thought my mom and dad went shopping for my 18th birthday that was a couple days away I was watching district 9 my mother got me into it that movie it was at a good part when the door bell went off so I put the movie on pause and went to answer the door.

To find two people standing at my door I opened it and stared at them one was a female cop the other was a military dude as I call them they both looked at me as I looked at them.

"Can I help you?" I asked looking at military dude.

"Yes are you Brooke Winters?" he asked.

"Yes I am who are you? I asked not liking the feeling I was getting.

"I'm Captain William Lennox of the air force." He said saluting.

"And I'm Julie from the metro police department we are here to inform you of your parents." She said

"Can we come in?"Captain will asked.

"Um sure." I said opening the door more letting them in I took one last look outside to make sure no one else was outside I closed the door and turned around I walked past them towards the living room.

"So what does this have to do with my parents?" I asked sitting down. They sat down as well across from me Captain Will cleared his throat.

"Well I'm sure you know of the Decepticons right?" He paused waiting for my reaction so I nodded and he continued. "Well the decepticons killed your parents they were in the wrong place at the wrong time im sorry for your lose." He said

I sat there shocked i didnt know what to do or say i felt something snap in me because all of a sudden i started screaming and crying i fell out of my chait to my knees my face burying in my hands.

Neither Will nor Julie had any idea in what to do so they just let me cry till i calmed down.

I looked up at them and finally stood up. "Why were my parents killed?" I asked anger in my voice was clear as day.

Captain Will cleared his throat again. "We are not sure why they were all we do know is that the decepticons will pay for what they did to your family." He said standing up looking into my eyes. "But till then the leader of the Autobots insist that you live with them due to what happen to your parents he fears that they will come after you next." He said looking at me waiting for my reaction.

I nodded my head but then looked down. "Can i get my stuff packed first though?" I asked looking back up at him.

"Yes you can their on their way now to help you do that way you can also meet them to." He said walking to the door just as the door bell rang. He opened the door and there stood five men and one girl they walked in the girl gave me a small sad smile she walked forward and gave me a hug and i just felt my knees give out and i started to cry all over again i wrapped my arms around her and just cried.

The others just stood there they to knew how it felt to lose someone they loved dearly. I finally calmed down and looked around i pulled back from the hug and stood up. "Sorry about that." I said with a small smile.

"I to know how it feels to lose a loved one believe me we've all been down that road before." He said.

I nodded my head. "Im Brooke winters its a pleasure to meet you." I said looking at them not sure of who they were.

"Im mikeala this is my boyfriend Sam and this is Optimus prime leader of the Autobots and this is Ratchet chief medic officer and this is Ironhide weapon specialist and this is Bumblebee guardian to Sam nice to meet you to." She said pointing to each one as she said their names.

They all nodded their heads at me Optimus smiled at me i could tell that he was a kind gentle Autobot also sweet. He walked over and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "We will help you in any way possible and we will make them pay for what has happened to you my dear thats a promise but as long as the Decepticons are out there you will be under surveillance and i will be protecting you as well." Optimus said with a slight smile.

I smiled back and nodded. "Thank you for everything Optimus." I said and headed for the stairs to go pack. "Can i help you Brooke?" Mikeala asked stepping forward. "Sure if you want but fair warning my room is far from normal." I said walking up the stairs.

"Doesnt surprise me ive seen far worse when it comes to bedrooms you should see Sams room his room looks like a twister hit it five different times." She said laughing i started laughing as well finding it funny. I opened the door to my bedroom the walls were black with blood red carpets and had posters and pictures on the wall of friends and family but most some friends and i looked at the pictures of my mom and dad and i sadly smiled and walked over to the picture and placed my hand on it.

Mikeala walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder a small smile on her lips. "Its going to be ok believe me."

I nodded my head and pulled the picture off the wall. "I know but i cant help this is all my fault somehow." I said sadly Mikeala shook her head. "Its not your fault we all know that so dont blame yourself ok."

"I know but i just cant help it is all." I said sadly and i walked over to the bed and placed the picture and walked over to the closet and opened it and pulled out a couple suit cases and started packing with the help of Mikeala we got done in half the time it normally takes me to pack.

We walked back down stairs everyone stared at me wondering if i was ok and i nodded my head. "Are you ready to go?" Will asked concerned about me and if i was emotionally stable. "Will im fine you dont need to worry about me it hurts yes but im a strong person my mother trained me to be a strong fighter and to never ever surrender no matter what even if the odds are stacked against you, you keep pushing forward till you win." I said with a slight smirk on my lips.

"Tell me do you have a thing against any kind of weapons?" Ironhide asked smirking. I looked at him and smirked i reached behind me and pulled out a nine miloleter and that a full clip in it but wasnt loaded.

"Now what were you say about weapons i love all types of weapons from small to large." I said smirking putting it away. "Can we keep her?" Ironhide asked an arm around. Everyone was laughing. "Well she will be living with us so you can train her how to use different types of weapons if you like she'll also need other types of training as well tell me Brooke are you in school at all?" Optimus asked looking at me

"Im actually a college grad im a medic i gradurate at the top of my class in just a few weeks time i also study weapons and robotics so im pretty good a lot of things why?" I asked not liking the stares i was getting.

"We are just making sure is all and you must be really smart to get out of college so fast." Will said smiling clamping a hand on my shoulder. "Well are we gunna leave or are we gunna stand here and talk all day?" I asked moving towards the door wanting to leave the memorys behind.

"Yes we are come on everyone lets get back to the base so Brooke can unpack and get settled in." Optimus said looking at everyone.

"Yes sir." Everyone said julie had long since left everyone walked out i was the last to leave i wanted one last look at my house before i left my once happy home to live with a bunch of tall robots and a couple humans i wasnt sure what was going on now thats i was moving to a new place i just hope it was going to end well i think and i closed the door and locked it making sure the house was locked up good and tight and i got into Optimus as we drove away i took one last look at the house as we drove away maybe for good.

"So tell me Optimus how many are there of you guys?" I asked looking at the steering wheel.

"There are 15 of us there used to be alot more of us till the war happened now there are few of us and Megatron wont stop till he rules everything and destorys the humans and the Autobots but mostly me he wants me dead more." He said sadly still driving i look out the window staring out sadly. "Tell me Brooke do you have any other family that lives near you?" He asked actived his holoform in the driver seat.


	2. Chapter 2

A new love

Hi I'm Brooke Winters I'm 17 years old I'm 5'9' with black hair and blood red tips with 4 tattoos and 8 piercings and beautiful blue eyes and a curvy figure that would make any women jealous. I just graduated college yes I'm pretty smart I'm a medic in training I enjoy helping others even though I'm a bit of a smart ass and a bit of a bad ass at times. Oh yeah I almost I'm a gothic to I love black clothes but I'm not the kind of gothic that worships the devil or anything I just enjoy being different from other people is all.

I grew up with a strong sense of right and wrong my parents taught me well they knew I was different since I was a baby but still loved just the same. I didn't have a lot of friends due to being so different I was able to sense ghost and other things as well but nobody believed me but my parents believed me.

So I pretty much grew up alone and distant from people except my mom and dad who I love dearly. They were my best friends my whole life.

Today was a normal day or so I thought my mom and dad went shopping for my 18th birthday that was a couple days away I was watching district 9 my mother got me into it that movie it was at a good part when the door bell went off so I put the movie on pause and went to answer the door.

To find two people standing at my door I opened it and stared at them one was a female cop the other was a military dude as I call them they both looked at me as I looked at them.

"Can I help you?" I asked looking at military dude.

"Yes are you Brooke Winters?" he asked.

"Yes I am who are you? I asked not liking the feeling I was getting.

"I'm Captain William Lennox of the air force." He said saluting.

"And I'm Julie from the metro police department we are here to inform you of your parents." She said

"Can we come in?"Captain will asked.

"Um sure." I said opening the door more letting them in I took one last look outside to make sure no one else was outside I closed the door and turned around I walked past them towards the living room.

"So what does this have to do with my parents?" I asked sitting down. They sat down as well across from me Captain Will cleared his throat.

"Well I'm sure you know of the Decepticons right?" He paused waiting for my reaction so I nodded and he continued. "Well the decepticons killed your parents they were in the wrong place at the wrong time im sorry for your lose." He said

I sat there shocked i didnt know what to do or say i felt something snap in me because all of a sudden i started screaming and crying i fell out of my chait to my knees my face burying in my hands.

Neither Will nor Julie had any idea in what to do so they just let me cry till i calmed down.

I looked up at them and finally stood up. "Why were my parents killed?" I asked anger in my voice was clear as day.

Captain Will cleared his throat again. "We are not sure why they were all we do know is that the decepticons will pay for what they did to your family." He said standing up looking into my eyes. "But till then the leader of the Autobots insist that you live with them due to what happen to your parents he fears that they will come after you next." He said looking at me waiting for my reaction.

I nodded my head but then looked down. "Can i get my stuff packed first though?" I asked looking back up at him.

"Yes you can their on their way now to help you do that way you can also meet them to." He said walking to the door just as the door bell rang. He opened the door and there stood five men and one girl they walked in the girl gave me a small sad smile she walked forward and gave me a hug and i just felt my knees give out and i started to cry all over again i wrapped my arms around her and just cried.

The others just stood there they to knew how it felt to lose someone they loved dearly. I finally calmed down and looked around i pulled back from the hug and stood up. "Sorry about that." I said with a small smile.

"I to know how it feels to lose a loved one believe me we've all been down that road before." He said.

I nodded my head. "Im Brooke winters its a pleasure to meet you." I said looking at them not sure of who they were.

"Im mikeala this is my boyfriend Sam and this is Optimus prime leader of the Autobots and this is Ratchet chief medic officer and this is Ironhide weapon specialist and this is Bumblebee guardian to Sam nice to meet you to." She said pointing to each one as she said their names.

They all nodded their heads at me Optimus smiled at me i could tell that he was a kind gentle Autobot also sweet. He walked over and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "We will help you in any way possible and we will make them pay for what has happened to you my dear thats a promise but as long as the Decepticons are out there you will be under surveillance and i will be protecting you as well." Optimus said with a slight smile.

I smiled back and nodded. "Thank you for everything Optimus." I said and headed for the stairs to go pack. "Can i help you Brooke?" Mikeala asked stepping forward. "Sure if you want but fair warning my room is far from normal." I said walking up the stairs.

"Doesnt surprise me ive seen far worse when it comes to bedrooms you should see Sams room his room looks like a twister hit it five different times." She said laughing i started laughing as well finding it funny. I opened the door to my bedroom the walls were black with blood red carpets and had posters and pictures on the wall of friends and family but most some friends and i looked at the pictures of my mom and dad and i sadly smiled and walked over to the picture and placed my hand on it.

Mikeala walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder a small smile on her lips. "Its going to be ok believe me."

I nodded my head and pulled the picture off the wall. "I know but i cant help this is all my fault somehow." I said sadly Mikeala shook her head. "Its not your fault we all know that so dont blame yourself ok."

"I know but i just cant help it is all." I said sadly and i walked over to the bed and placed the picture and walked over to the closet and opened it and pulled out a couple suit cases and started packing with the help of Mikeala we got done in half the time it normally takes me to pack.

We walked back down stairs everyone stared at me wondering if i was ok and i nodded my head. "Are you ready to go?" Will asked concerned about me and if i was emotionally stable. "Will im fine you dont need to worry about me it hurts yes but im a strong person my mother trained me to be a strong fighter and to never ever surrender no matter what even if the odds are stacked against you, you keep pushing forward till you win." I said with a slight smirk on my lips.

"Tell me do you have a thing against any kind of weapons?" Ironhide asked smirking. I looked at him and smirked i reached behind me and pulled out a nine miloleter and that a full clip in it but wasnt loaded.

"Now what were you say about weapons i love all types of weapons from small to large." I said smirking putting it away. "Can we keep her?" Ironhide asked an arm around. Everyone was laughing. "Well she will be living with us so you can train her how to use different types of weapons if you like she'll also need other types of training as well tell me Brooke are you in school at all?" Optimus asked looking at me

"Im actually a college grad im a medic i gradurate at the top of my class in just a few weeks time i also study weapons and robotics so im pretty good a lot of things why?" I asked not liking the stares i was getting.

"We are just making sure is all and you must be really smart to get out of college so fast." Will said smiling clamping a hand on my shoulder. "Well are we gunna leave or are we gunna stand here and talk all day?" I asked moving towards the door wanting to leave the memorys behind.

"Yes we are come on everyone lets get back to the base so Brooke can unpack and get settled in." Optimus said looking at everyone.

"Yes sir." Everyone said julie had long since left everyone walked out i was the last to leave i wanted one last look at my house before i left my once happy home to live with a bunch of tall robots and a couple humans i wasnt sure what was going on now thats i was moving to a new place i just hope it was going to end well i think and i closed the door and locked it making sure the house was locked up good and tight and i got into Optimus as we drove away i took one last look at the house as we drove away maybe for good.

"So tell me Optimus how many are there of you guys?" I asked looking at the steering wheel.

"There are 15 of us there used to be alot more of us till the war happened now there are few of us and Megatron wont stop till he rules everything and destorys the humans and the Autobots but mostly me he wants me dead more." He said sadly still driving i look out the window staring out sadly. "Tell me Brooke do you have any other family that lives near you?" He asked actived his holoform in the driver seat.

"No i dont my grandparents are dead and most of my family doesnt care for me much and im an only child but my mom was pregnant with my little brother or sister they were also going to find out if she was having a girl or boy to then they were going to go shopping for my 18th birthday that is two days away. Now i wont have a birthday." I said sadly looking out the window still.

"Brooke me and my men will make sure you stay safe at all cost thats a promise." He said calmly telling the others that they were going to do a surprise birthday party for me. We contiuned driving down the road to the middle of no where.

"Um Optimus where are we?" I asked looking out the window not sure about this i was getting a bad feeling and i usually go with what i was feeling. I was about to jump till Optimus came to a full stop and a hidden door from the desert floor opened. "Optimus what is this?" I asked looking out the window.

"This is our base we keep it keep it hidden from humans and Decepticons its used to protect our human friends as well as my men and myself as well." He said driving down into the base.

I looked around seeing alot of new things that i could learn from and i knew that i wanted to learn more about weapons and learn more about being a medic.

He stopped and opened the door for me. I jumped out and looked around some more amazed by how big everything is i noticed that Optimus was looking down at me smiling. "Holy shit your tall is everyone is tall as you?" I asked looking at him from head to toe. Optimus chuckled"Not everyone is tall as myself but they are tall though would you like a tour of the base before you get settled in?" Optimus asked putting his hand down for me to climb on.

"Sure i would love to Optimus thank you." I said smiling and climbing onto his ahdn standing in the middle of his hand smirking up at him. "Your not scared of heights?" He asked concerned i just shook my head.

"God no i love heights unlike my..."I stopped thinking of my family and how much i miss them Optimus knew i was thinking of them.

"I know how you feel trust me i miss our home planet we've been away from our home planet for a very long time." He said walking down the hall.

"What happen to your home planet?" I asked looking up at him.

"Well our home planet was destoryed by the war many were killed in the war our war has gone on for years it took a toll on us but mostly me for my brother he wanst rule the galaxy and wipe out anything that stands in his way that includes me and my men an he wont stop till he has everything his grasp." He said stopping at a door. "This is my office so if you ever need anything you can come to me or Ratchet and i'll show the med bay since you want to learn more about being a medic." He said

He walked down alittle futher and came to double doors and walked in Ratchet was doing some work on Bumblebees throat." Hello Ratchet." Optimus said putting me on the same berth as Bumblebee.

"Oh hello Optimus Brooke what brings you to the med bay today?" Ratchet asked stopping his work on Bumblebee.

"Oh Optimus thought i should come see the med bay since im going to learn more about being a medic and i see your working on Bumblebee and i was wondering if i could help in anyway possible?" I asked climbing on Bumblebee to see his throat.

"wow thats a first i usually have to threaten people to get some kind of help thank you Brooke." Ratchet said surprised that someone was willing to help out for once.

"Its not a problem now tell me what are you trying to do here?" I asked looking over Bumblebee's throat.

"well im trying to see if i can fix his voice indictor but i seem to be having alittle trouble in the process." He said walking over and brought me some tools i looked over at Optimus and he was walking over watching us.

As he was watching us i felt his eyes or optics on me as i leaned down starting to work on Bumblebee.

"Well from the looks of it i'ed say hes missing something important that helps him talk do you have that part?" I asked not stopping my work.

"I think so i'll have to look in the back will you be ok for a few minutes?" Ratchet asked setting down his tools walking away.

"Yeah i'll be ok Optimus wont let anything happen to me right Optimus?" I asked looking at Optimus

"Thats correct its my job to protect you at all cost." He said stepping closer to the berth watching me as i worked.

Ratchet disappeared into the back making alot of noise and cursing both in english and cybertronian banging and throwing stuff i saw Optimus winch quite abit. "Are you ok Optimus?" I asked concerned.

"Yes im fine im just listening to Ratchet i havent heard him curse like that since we were back on Cybertron." He said winching again.

"Oh i see Cybertron is your home planet and that bad?" I asked still working on Bumblebees throat.

"Yes it is and he was alot worse back on Cybertron im glad you cant understand half of what hes saying there were times where he can be far worse and if that happens i want you to stay away from him he has a nickname hes known as Hatchet he will throw anything that he can grab or thats in his reach." He said as Ratchet walked back with the part covered in dust and sut.

"I heard everything that was said out here." Ratchet said glaring at Optimus.

"Is that the part?"

"Yes it is i just hope it will fit his throat." He said standing next to the berth waiting for me to move.

I moved out of the way so Ratchet could fit fit the part in Bumblebees throat.

"Does it fit?" I asked praying it was the one for Bumblebee

I didnt hear anything from Ratchet for a few minutes till i heard a sigh of relief from Ratchet.

"It fits now i'll see if he can talk Optimus take her off the berth." He said looking at Optimus.

Optimus walked over and gently picked me up and took me away making sure i wa safe. Ratchet woke up Bumblebee his arms and legs jerked abit and his optics lit up and slowly sat up and looked around and i smiled at him. "How do you feel Bumblebee?" I asked checking him over. "I feel fine why?" Bumblebee asked then stopped and realized that he could talk after do long of not talking. "I can talk now?" He asked shocked.

"Yes you can but i want you to take it easy for a while ok." Ratchet said running scans on Bumblebee to make sure he was fully functional now.

"Well your now running fully functional but i still want you to take it easy ok." He said stepping back to let him get down off the berth.

Bumblebee jumped off the berth and walked over to us. "Did you help the Hatchet?" He asked alittle concerned.

"Yes i did i help somewhat Ratchet did most of the work." I said smiling looking at Bumblebee.

"Well we'll be going now Brooke still has alot to see before she unpacks her stuff." Optimus said turning towards the med bay doors. "Thank you for all your help today Brooke if you ever want to learn more let me know and i'll come and get you." Ratchet said smiling as we werewalking away.

"No problem Ratchet i'll let you know i'll see you later." I said smiling back.

"Ok have fun and keep out of the way so you dont get stepping on ok." He said smiling.

"Will do Ratchet thank again." I said as we walked out the doors.

"Your welcome." Ratchet said as we disappeared around the corner.

"So tell me Optimus are there any females here?" I asked looking up at him looking for any signs of sadness.

"there are couple of them you'll meet them later on today i think you'll like them they get along with all most anyone anyone unless you get them mad then thats when you wanna hide the best you can." He said smiling slightly.

"I'll keep that in mind i'll be sure not to make them mad." I said smiling back.

We came to a stop infront of a large area that had a few bots in there relaxing and chatting away they seen us at the door way looking in i looked up at Optimus he knew i wanted to go in.

We walkedin and the chatting stopped. "Hey Optimius who's this?" Sunstreaker asked looking at me.

"Everyone this is brooke her parents were killed by the Decepticons she will be living with us from the this point on." Optimus said.

"Cool we have another femme living with us that we can pull pranks on." Sideswipe said smirking.

I growled at him and pulled out my gun and gave a warning shot in the air. "If i were you i wouldn't dare pull any pranks on me unless you wanna keep your body intact i dont mind turning the both of you into washing machines." I said glaring at them.

The twins got scared of me after that they knew i ment business and that i didn't want to be messed with i hadjust been throughalot today and didn't need anything making me more depressed then i already was.

"Optimus can you show me where the lunch room is for humans?" I asked looking up at him. He knew i wanted to get away from the twins.

"Sure then would you like to see your quarters?" He asked looking at me.

"Yes please thank you."

"Not a problem Brooke. Would you like any help unpacking?" He asked walking out of the rec room.

"Sure can i have one of the femmes help me?" I asked watching the doors pass us.

"Sure who would you like?" He asked.

"Who's free?" I asked looking up into his beautiful blue optics.

"Well Arcee Firestar and elita are free at the moment."He said stopping at an open area that was human size tables and chairs.

"how about all three of them and is any of them your girlfriend?" I asked as he set me down on the floor.

"No i'm single why do you ask?"

"Oh i was just wondering is all and im gunna grab a pop "You must Elita right?" I asked looking up at her.

"Yes i am and this is Firestar and next to her is Arcee its a pleasure to meet you." Elita said smiling at me.

"No the pleasure is all mine Elita i enjoy meeting new bots like yourself." I said smiling.

Elita set me down and she stepped back and transformed and she actived her holoform as well firestar and Arcee their holoforms were beautiful Elita had a body that almost any guy would drool over her figure was slim and slender with a big bust and a nice had blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Firetsra had a nice body which was slim and slender with long redish blonde hair and light blue eyes and a medium chest.

Arcee had a body that any girl wanted to have she was slim and slender long hair and a small chest.

We walked into my room to help me unpack Optimus watched us walk into my room once the door shut he turned and left for the rec room.

"Hey Optimus where's your pet?" Sideswipe asked.

"Shes not my pet shes my friend and why do you want to know?" Optimus asked.

"Oh no real reason just wondering is all." Sideswipe said smirking then left the rec room with a smirk on his lips.

Optimus didnt like that smirk on sideswipes face he knew sideswipe was up to something. "Ironhide can you do me a favor?" Optimus asked looking at Ironhide.

"Sure whats up Prime?" Ironhide asked drinking his energon relaxing.

"I feel that sideswipe is up to something and i want you to keep an optic on him and make sure he doesnt do anything to Brooke please report back to me and let me know if he does anything to her." Optimus said.

"Sure Prime i can tell you if anything happen to her but i can also tell that you really care for her to." Ironhide said with a small smile on his lips.

"Yes i do care for alot she means everythingto i dont want to lose her." Optimus said smiling.

"Not a problem Prime i'll keep an optic on him." Ironhide said walking out of the rec room.

Optimus watched him leave and Bumblebee walked over. "Do you love here Optimus?" Bumblebee asked sitting across from Optimus looking at him.

"What makes you think that i love Brooke?" Optimus asked shocked.

"Well the way you talk yo her and talk about her proves that you love her right there." Bumblebee said smirking his arms crossed over his chassis.

"Ok i do love her but im not going to force her into anything i'll wait for as long as she wants i got all the time in the world to wait for her." He said with a small smile on his lips.

Bumblebee smiled till they all heard a scream come from my room. They all ran out of the rec room towards my room.

"BROOKE!" Optimus yelled running down the hall. Optimus came to my room and seen Elita Firestar and Arcee were knocked out but he didnt see Ironhide till he heard a gun blast go off.

He ran down towhere he heard the gun blast he seen Ironhide and sideswipe fighting.

"You'll have to off line to get the girl shes mine." Sideswipe said firing at Ironhide.

"IRONHIDE HELP ME!" I yelled trying to get free from Sideswipe's grasp.

"Shut up your mine no one can have you not even Optimus Prime you know he loves you and i wont let that happen not now not ever." He said still shooting at Ironhide.

"Im coming Brooke hang on." He said trying to get closer.

"You know sideswipe i love Optimus hes sweet kind and caring you'll never win my heart like he has he understands now let me go you tin can." I said glaring at him and pulled in a wire that was in his hand.

He out in pain and dropped me i laned on the ground without so much and ran to him he carefully picked me up a as a scratch i seen optimus and ran to him he carefully picked me up and held me to his chest.

"Did you really mean what you said Brooke?" Optimus asked looking at me.

"Yes i did i do love you Optimus your the most sweetest kindest Autobot i know well besides Elita firestar and arcee are they ok?" I asked looking up at him.

Before Optimus could say anything Ratchet came up. "Yes they'll be fine they got lucky though its a good thing but what got into sideswipes though hes never acted this way before." Ratchet said walking over to sidedswipe.

"I think its because he got jealous that optimus gets all the femmes he doesnt so he wanted brooke for his own to make her love him the way she loved Optimus." Prowl said walking up and standing next to Optimus.

"Who are you?" I asked looking at the black and white bot that was standing next to us.

"Oh im prowl security officer i make sure that the security stays running and you must be Brooke winters." He said looking at me

"Yes i am but how did you know that i love Optimus?" I asked laying my head on Optimus chest relaxing for the first time.

"Its not hard to tell the way you two always look at each other i can see love in your eyes and his. Optimus i was wondering if you two were going to tell each other how you felt about one another." He said smiling.

"I see so it was that noticeable then?" I asked shyly looking away trying not to show my blush.

Prowl nodded his helm lightly laughing. "Now if you'll excuse me i have to take Sideswipe down to the brig." He said walking over to sideswipe with a pair of stasis cuffs.

He handcuffed Sideswipe and took him to the brig. "Ironhide are you ok?" I asked looking at him.

"Im more then okim great i finally got to use my cannons after so long." He said proudly. I just laughed and seen a light blue femme walk over to him."Ironhide you need to be more careful and who is she?" She asked walking over to me and Optimus.

"Im Brooke Winters its nice to meet you." I said smiling at her.

"I'm Chromia Ironhides mate and its a pleasure to you meet you to." She said smiling.

"Your beautiful i love your color and sleek design." I said looking her over.

"Why thank you and your beautiful to and very sweet to Optimus must be very lucky mech to have you in his life." She said looking into my eyes.

I blushed a bright red and looked down shlyly Chromia lightly laughed "Would you like to come and hang out with me?" She asked putting her hand out for me to climb on.

"I'ed love to thank you Chromia." I said jumping into her hand.

We walked out of the hall going to the rec room Sunstreaker walked over to us with a sad look on his face. "Im sorry what my brother did if i knew what he was going to do i would of stopped him from hurting you im so so sorry i only hope you can forgive him." He said sadly.

"I will never forgive him for what he did to me he tried to rape me just so i'll love him the way i love Optimus i did care for him but now i just want him to stay away from me i dont think i can ever trust him again." I said anger in my voice.

"well i cant blame you for what he tried to do to you but are we friends?" He asked sadly.

I sighed deeply and rubbed my eyes tirely. "Yes we can but if you try anything like your brother did i will personally rip out your spark and give it to your brother understand me." I said mad not fully trusting them they were twins i knew that twins couldnt be trusted.


	3. Chapter 3

A new love

Hi I'm Brooke Winters I'm 17 years old I'm 5'9' with black hair and blood red tips with 4 tattoos and 8 piercings and beautiful blue eyes and a curvy figure that would make any women jealous. I just graduated college yes I'm pretty smart I'm a medic in training I enjoy helping others even though I'm a bit of a smart ass and a bit of a bad ass at times. Oh yeah I almost I'm a gothic to I love black clothes but I'm not the kind of gothic that worships the devil or anything I just enjoy being different from other people is all.

I grew up with a strong sense of right and wrong my parents taught me well they knew I was different since I was a baby but still loved just the same. I didn't have a lot of friends due to being so different I was able to sense ghost and other things as well but nobody believed me but my parents believed me.

So I pretty much grew up alone and distant from people except my mom and dad who I love dearly. They were my best friends my whole life.

Today was a normal day or so I thought my mom and dad went shopping for my 18th birthday that was a couple days away I was watching district 9 my mother got me into it that movie it was at a good part when the door bell went off so I put the movie on pause and went to answer the door.

To find two people standing at my door I opened it and stared at them one was a female cop the other was a military dude as I call them they both looked at me as I looked at them.

"Can I help you?" I asked looking at military dude.

"Yes are you Brooke Winters?" he asked.

"Yes I am who are you? I asked not liking the feeling I was getting.

"I'm Captain William Lennox of the air force." He said saluting.

"And I'm Julie from the metro police department we are here to inform you of your parents." She said

"Can we come in?"Captain will asked.

"Um sure." I said opening the door more letting them in I took one last look outside to make sure no one else was outside I closed the door and turned around I walked past them towards the living room.

"So what does this have to do with my parents?" I asked sitting down. They sat down as well across from me Captain Will cleared his throat.

"Well I'm sure you know of the Decepticons right?" He paused waiting for my reaction so I nodded and he continued. "Well the decepticons killed your parents they were in the wrong place at the wrong time im sorry for your lose." He said

I sat there shocked i didnt know what to do or say i felt something snap in me because all of a sudden i started screaming and crying i fell out of my chait to my knees my face burying in my hands.

Neither Will nor Julie had any idea in what to do so they just let me cry till i calmed down.

I looked up at them and finally stood up. "Why were my parents killed?" I asked anger in my voice was clear as day.

Captain Will cleared his throat again. "We are not sure why they were all we do know is that the decepticons will pay for what they did to your family." He said standing up looking into my eyes. "But till then the leader of the Autobots insist that you live with them due to what happen to your parents he fears that they will come after you next." He said looking at me waiting for my reaction.

I nodded my head but then looked down. "Can i get my stuff packed first though?" I asked looking back up at him.

"Yes you can their on their way now to help you do that way you can also meet them to." He said walking to the door just as the door bell rang. He opened the door and there stood five men and one girl they walked in the girl gave me a small sad smile she walked forward and gave me a hug and i just felt my knees give out and i started to cry all over again i wrapped my arms around her and just cried.

The others just stood there they to knew how it felt to lose someone they loved dearly. I finally calmed down and looked around i pulled back from the hug and stood up. "Sorry about that." I said with a small smile.

"I to know how it feels to lose a loved one believe me we've all been down that road before." He said.

I nodded my head. "Im Brooke winters its a pleasure to meet you." I said looking at them not sure of who they were.

"Im mikeala this is my boyfriend Sam and this is Optimus prime leader of the Autobots and this is Ratchet chief medic officer and this is Ironhide weapon specialist and this is Bumblebee guardian to Sam nice to meet you to." She said pointing to each one as she said their names.

They all nodded their heads at me Optimus smiled at me i could tell that he was a kind gentle Autobot also sweet. He walked over and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "We will help you in any way possible and we will make them pay for what has happened to you my dear thats a promise but as long as the Decepticons are out there you will be under surveillance and i will be protecting you as well." Optimus said with a slight smile.

I smiled back and nodded. "Thank you for everything Optimus." I said and headed for the stairs to go pack. "Can i help you Brooke?" Mikeala asked stepping forward. "Sure if you want but fair warning my room is far from normal." I said walking up the stairs.

"Doesnt surprise me ive seen far worse when it comes to bedrooms you should see Sams room his room looks like a twister hit it five different times." She said laughing i started laughing as well finding it funny. I opened the door to my bedroom the walls were black with blood red carpets and had posters and pictures on the wall of friends and family but most some friends and i looked at the pictures of my mom and dad and i sadly smiled and walked over to the picture and placed my hand on it.

Mikeala walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder a small smile on her lips. "Its going to be ok believe me."

I nodded my head and pulled the picture off the wall. "I know but i cant help this is all my fault somehow." I said sadly Mikeala shook her head. "Its not your fault we all know that so dont blame yourself ok."

"I know but i just cant help it is all." I said sadly and i walked over to the bed and placed the picture and walked over to the closet and opened it and pulled out a couple suit cases and started packing with the help of Mikeala we got done in half the time it normally takes me to pack.

We walked back down stairs everyone stared at me wondering if i was ok and i nodded my head. "Are you ready to go?" Will asked concerned about me and if i was emotionally stable. "Will im fine you dont need to worry about me it hurts yes but im a strong person my mother trained me to be a strong fighter and to never ever surrender no matter what even if the odds are stacked against you, you keep pushing forward till you win." I said with a slight smirk on my lips.

"Tell me do you have a thing against any kind of weapons?" Ironhide asked smirking. I looked at him and smirked i reached behind me and pulled out a nine miloleter and that a full clip in it but wasnt loaded.

"Now what were you say about weapons i love all types of weapons from small to large." I said smirking putting it away. "Can we keep her?" Ironhide asked an arm around. Everyone was laughing. "Well she will be living with us so you can train her how to use different types of weapons if you like she'll also need other types of training as well tell me Brooke are you in school at all?" Optimus asked looking at me

"Im actually a college grad im a medic i gradurate at the top of my class in just a few weeks time i also study weapons and robotics so im pretty good a lot of things why?" I asked not liking the stares i was getting.

"We are just making sure is all and you must be really smart to get out of college so fast." Will said smiling clamping a hand on my shoulder. "Well are we gunna leave or are we gunna stand here and talk all day?" I asked moving towards the door wanting to leave the memorys behind.

"Yes we are come on everyone lets get back to the base so Brooke can unpack and get settled in." Optimus said looking at everyone.

"Yes sir." Everyone said julie had long since left everyone walked out i was the last to leave i wanted one last look at my house before i left my once happy home to live with a bunch of tall robots and a couple humans i wasnt sure what was going on now thats i was moving to a new place i just hope it was going to end well i think and i closed the door and locked it making sure the house was locked up good and tight and i got into Optimus as we drove away i took one last look at the house as we drove away maybe for good.

"So tell me Optimus how many are there of you guys?" I asked looking at the steering wheel.

"There are 15 of us there used to be alot more of us till the war happened now there are few of us and Megatron wont stop till he rules everything and destorys the humans and the Autobots but mostly me he wants me dead more." He said sadly still driving i look out the window staring out sadly. "Tell me Brooke do you have any other family that lives near you?" He asked actived his holoform in the driver seat.

"No i dont my grandparents are dead and most of my family doesnt care for me much and im an only child but my mom was pregnant with my little brother or sister they were also going to find out if she was having a girl or boy to then they were going to go shopping for my 18th birthday that is two days away. Now i wont have a birthday." I said sadly looking out the window still.

"Brooke me and my men will make sure you stay safe at all cost thats a promise." He said calmly telling the others that they were going to do a surprise birthday party for me. We contiuned driving down the road to the middle of no where.

"Um Optimus where are we?" I asked looking out the window not sure about this i was getting a bad feeling and i usually go with what i was feeling. I was about to jump till Optimus came to a full stop and a hidden door from the desert floor opened. "Optimus what is this?" I asked looking out the window.

"This is our base we keep it keep it hidden from humans and Decepticons its used to protect our human friends as well as my men and myself as well." He said driving down into the base.

I looked around seeing alot of new things that i could learn from and i knew that i wanted to learn more about weapons and learn more about being a medic.

He stopped and opened the door for me. I jumped out and looked around some more amazed by how big everything is i noticed that Optimus was looking down at me smiling. "Holy shit your tall is everyone is tall as you?" I asked looking at him from head to toe. Optimus chuckled"Not everyone is tall as myself but they are tall though would you like a tour of the base before you get settled in?" Optimus asked putting his hand down for me to climb on.

"Sure i would love to Optimus thank you." I said smiling and climbing onto his ahdn standing in the middle of his hand smirking up at him. "Your not scared of heights?" He asked concerned i just shook my head.

"God no i love heights unlike my..."I stopped thinking of my family and how much i miss them Optimus knew i was thinking of them.

"I know how you feel trust me i miss our home planet we've been away from our home planet for a very long time." He said walking down the hall.

"What happen to your home planet?" I asked looking up at him.

"Well our home planet was destoryed by the war many were killed in the war our war has gone on for years it took a toll on us but mostly me for my brother he wanst rule the galaxy and wipe out anything that stands in his way that includes me and my men an he wont stop till he has everything his grasp." He said stopping at a door. "This is my office so if you ever need anything you can come to me or Ratchet and i'll show the med bay since you want to learn more about being a medic." He said

He walked down alittle futher and came to double doors and walked in Ratchet was doing some work on Bumblebees throat." Hello Ratchet." Optimus said putting me on the same berth as Bumblebee.

"Oh hello Optimus Brooke what brings you to the med bay today?" Ratchet asked stopping his work on Bumblebee.

"Oh Optimus thought i should come see the med bay since im going to learn more about being a medic and i see your working on Bumblebee and i was wondering if i could help in anyway possible?" I asked climbing on Bumblebee to see his throat.

"wow thats a first i usually have to threaten people to get some kind of help thank you Brooke." Ratchet said surprised that someone was willing to help out for once.

"Its not a problem now tell me what are you trying to do here?" I asked looking over Bumblebee's throat.

"well im trying to see if i can fix his voice indictor but i seem to be having alittle trouble in the process." He said walking over and brought me some tools i looked over at Optimus and he was walking over watching us.

As he was watching us i felt his eyes or optics on me as i leaned down starting to work on Bumblebee.

"Well from the looks of it i'ed say hes missing something important that helps him talk do you have that part?" I asked not stopping my work.

"I think so i'll have to look in the back will you be ok for a few minutes?" Ratchet asked setting down his tools walking away.

"Yeah i'll be ok Optimus wont let anything happen to me right Optimus?" I asked looking at Optimus

"Thats correct its my job to protect you at all cost." He said stepping closer to the berth watching me as i worked.

Ratchet disappeared into the back making alot of noise and cursing both in english and cybertronian banging and throwing stuff i saw Optimus winch quite abit. "Are you ok Optimus?" I asked concerned.

"Yes im fine im just listening to Ratchet i havent heard him curse like that since we were back on Cybertron." He said winching again.

"Oh i see Cybertron is your home planet and that bad?" I asked still working on Bumblebees throat.

"Yes it is and he was alot worse back on Cybertron im glad you cant understand half of what hes saying there were times where he can be far worse and if that happens i want you to stay away from him he has a nickname hes known as Hatchet he will throw anything that he can grab or thats in his reach." He said as Ratchet walked back with the part covered in dust and sut.

"I heard everything that was said out here." Ratchet said glaring at Optimus.

"Is that the part?"

"Yes it is i just hope it will fit his throat." He said standing next to the berth waiting for me to move.

I moved out of the way so Ratchet could fit fit the part in Bumblebees throat.

"Does it fit?" I asked praying it was the one for Bumblebee

I didnt hear anything from Ratchet for a few minutes till i heard a sigh of relief from Ratchet.

"It fits now i'll see if he can talk Optimus take her off the berth." He said looking at Optimus.

Optimus walked over and gently picked me up and took me away making sure i wa safe. Ratchet woke up Bumblebee his arms and legs jerked abit and his optics lit up and slowly sat up and looked around and i smiled at him. "How do you feel Bumblebee?" I asked checking him over. "I feel fine why?" Bumblebee asked then stopped and realized that he could talk after do long of not talking. "I can talk now?" He asked shocked.

"Yes you can but i want you to take it easy for a while ok." Ratchet said running scans on Bumblebee to make sure he was fully functional now.

"Well your now running fully functional but i still want you to take it easy ok." He said stepping back to let him get down off the berth.

Bumblebee jumped off the berth and walked over to us. "Did you help the Hatchet?" He asked alittle concerned.

"Yes i did i help somewhat Ratchet did most of the work." I said smiling looking at Bumblebee.

"Well we'll be going now Brooke still has alot to see before she unpacks her stuff." Optimus said turning towards the med bay doors. "Thank you for all your help today Brooke if you ever want to learn more let me know and i'll come and get you." Ratchet said smiling as we werewalking away.

"No problem Ratchet i'll let you know i'll see you later." I said smiling back.

"Ok have fun and keep out of the way so you dont get stepping on ok." He said smiling.

"Will do Ratchet thank again." I said as we walked out the doors.

"Your welcome." Ratchet said as we disappeared around the corner.

"So tell me Optimus are there any females here?" I asked looking up at him looking for any signs of sadness.

"there are couple of them you'll meet them later on today i think you'll like them they get along with all most anyone anyone unless you get them mad then thats when you wanna hide the best you can." He said smiling slightly.

"I'll keep that in mind i'll be sure not to make them mad." I said smiling back.

We came to a stop infront of a large area that had a few bots in there relaxing and chatting away they seen us at the door way looking in i looked up at Optimus he knew i wanted to go in.

We walkedin and the chatting stopped. "Hey Optimius who's this?" Sunstreaker asked looking at me.

"Everyone this is brooke her parents were killed by the Decepticons she will be living with us from the this point on." Optimus said.

"Cool we have another femme living with us that we can pull pranks on." Sideswipe said smirking.

I growled at him and pulled out my gun and gave a warning shot in the air. "If i were you i wouldn't dare pull any pranks on me unless you wanna keep your body intact i dont mind turning the both of you into washing machines." I said glaring at them.

The twins got scared of me after that they knew i ment business and that i didn't want to be messed with i hadjust been throughalot today and didn't need anything making me more depressed then i already was.

"Optimus can you show me where the lunch room is for humans?" I asked looking up at him. He knew i wanted to get away from the twins.

"Sure then would you like to see your quarters?" He asked looking at me.

"Yes please thank you."

"Not a problem Brooke. Would you like any help unpacking?" He asked walking out of the rec room.

"Sure can i have one of the femmes help me?" I asked watching the doors pass us.

"Sure who would you like?" He asked.

"Who's free?" I asked looking up into his beautiful blue optics.

"Well Arcee Firestar and elita are free at the moment."He said stopping at an open area that was human size tables and chairs.

"how about all three of them and is any of them your girlfriend?" I asked as he set me down on the floor.

"No i'm single why do you ask?"

"Oh i was just wondering is all and im gunna grab a pop "You must Elita right?" I asked looking up at her.

"Yes i am and this is Firestar and next to her is Arcee its a pleasure to meet you." Elita said smiling at me.

"No the pleasure is all mine Elita i enjoy meeting new bots like yourself." I said smiling.

Elita set me down and she stepped back and transformed and she actived her holoform as well firestar and Arcee their holoforms were beautiful Elita had a body that almost any guy would drool over her figure was slim and slender with a big bust and a nice had blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Firetsra had a nice body which was slim and slender with long redish blonde hair and light blue eyes and a medium chest.

Arcee had a body that any girl wanted to have she was slim and slender long hair and a small chest.

We walked into my room to help me unpack Optimus watched us walk into my room once the door shut he turned and left for the rec room.

"Hey Optimus where's your pet?" Sideswipe asked.

"Shes not my pet shes my friend and why do you want to know?" Optimus asked.

"Oh no real reason just wondering is all." Sideswipe said smirking then left the rec room with a smirk on his lips.

Optimus didnt like that smirk on sideswipes face he knew sideswipe was up to something. "Ironhide can you do me a favor?" Optimus asked looking at Ironhide.

"Sure whats up Prime?" Ironhide asked drinking his energon relaxing.

"I feel that sideswipe is up to something and i want you to keep an optic on him and make sure he doesnt do anything to Brooke please report back to me and let me know if he does anything to her." Optimus said.

"Sure Prime i can tell you if anything happen to her but i can also tell that you really care for her to." Ironhide said with a small smile on his lips.

"Yes i do care for alot she means everythingto i dont want to lose her." Optimus said smiling.

"Not a problem Prime i'll keep an optic on him." Ironhide said walking out of the rec room.

Optimus watched him leave and Bumblebee walked over. "Do you love here Optimus?" Bumblebee asked sitting across from Optimus looking at him.

"What makes you think that i love Brooke?" Optimus asked shocked.

"Well the way you talk yo her and talk about her proves that you love her right there." Bumblebee said smirking his arms crossed over his chassis.

"Ok i do love her but im not going to force her into anything i'll wait for as long as she wants i got all the time in the world to wait for her." He said with a small smile on his lips.

Bumblebee smiled till they all heard a scream come from my room. They all ran out of the rec room towards my room.

"BROOKE!" Optimus yelled running down the hall. Optimus came to my room and seen Elita Firestar and Arcee were knocked out but he didnt see Ironhide till he heard a gun blast go off.

He ran down towhere he heard the gun blast he seen Ironhide and sideswipe fighting.

"You'll have to off line to get the girl shes mine." Sideswipe said firing at Ironhide.

"IRONHIDE HELP ME!" I yelled trying to get free from Sideswipe's grasp.

"Shut up your mine no one can have you not even Optimus Prime you know he loves you and i wont let that happen not now not ever." He said still shooting at Ironhide.

"Im coming Brooke hang on." He said trying to get closer.

"You know sideswipe i love Optimus hes sweet kind and caring you'll never win my heart like he has he understands now let me go you tin can." I said glaring at him and pulled in a wire that was in his hand.

He out in pain and dropped me i laned on the ground without so much and ran to him he carefully picked me up a as a scratch i seen optimus and ran to him he carefully picked me up and held me to his chest.

"Did you really mean what you said Brooke?" Optimus asked looking at me.

"Yes i did i do love you Optimus your the most sweetest kindest Autobot i know well besides Elita firestar and arcee are they ok?" I asked looking up at him.

Before Optimus could say anything Ratchet came up. "Yes they'll be fine they got lucky though its a good thing but what got into sideswipes though hes never acted this way before." Ratchet said walking over to sidedswipe.

"I think its because he got jealous that optimus gets all the femmes he doesnt so he wanted brooke for his own to make her love him the way she loved Optimus." Prowl said walking up and standing next to Optimus.

"Who are you?" I asked looking at the black and white bot that was standing next to us.

"Oh im prowl security officer i make sure that the security stays running and you must be Brooke winters." He said looking at me

"Yes i am but how did you know that i love Optimus?" I asked laying my head on Optimus chest relaxing for the first time.

"Its not hard to tell the way you two always look at each other i can see love in your eyes and his. Optimus i was wondering if you two were going to tell each other how you felt about one another." He said smiling.

"I see so it was that noticeable then?" I asked shyly looking away trying not to show my blush.

Prowl nodded his helm lightly laughing. "Now if you'll excuse me i have to take Sideswipe down to the brig." He said walking over to sideswipe with a pair of stasis cuffs.

He handcuffed Sideswipe and took him to the brig. "Ironhide are you ok?" I asked looking at him.

"Im more then okim great i finally got to use my cannons after so long." He said proudly. I just laughed and seen a light blue femme walk over to him."Ironhide you need to be more careful and who is she?" She asked walking over to me and Optimus.

"Im Brooke Winters its nice to meet you." I said smiling at her.

"I'm Chromia Ironhides mate and its a pleasure to you meet you to." She said smiling.

"Your beautiful i love your color and sleek design." I said looking her over.

"Why thank you and your beautiful to and very sweet to Optimus must be very lucky mech to have you in his life." She said looking into my eyes.

I blushed a bright red and looked down shlyly Chromia lightly laughed "Would you like to come and hang out with me?" She asked putting her hand out for me to climb on.

"I'ed love to thank you Chromia." I said jumping into her hand.

We walked out of the hall going to the rec room Sunstreaker walked over to us with a sad look on his face. "Im sorry what my brother did if i knew what he was going to do i would of stopped him from hurting you im so so sorry i only hope you can forgive him." He said sadly.

"I will never forgive him for what he did to me he tried to rape me just so i'll love him the way i love Optimus i did care for him but now i just want him to stay away from me i dont think i can ever trust him again." I said anger in my voice.

"well i cant blame you for what he tried to do to you but are we friends?" He asked sadly.

I sighed deeply and rubbed my eyes tirely. "Yes we can but if you try anything like your brother did i will personally rip out your spark and give it to your brother understand me." I said mad not fully trusting them they were twins i knew that twins couldnt be trusted.


End file.
